1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear putter device of a golf club, and more particularly to a linear putter device of a golf club, wherein the golf club is moved in a linear manner, so that the golf club can hit the golf ball in a linear manner without deflection.
2. Description of the Related Art
The golf club includes a putter that can be used to hit the golf ball in a linear and straight manner. Thus, the putter has to be in line with the target, so that the golf can reach the target actually. However, operation of the putter is controlled by the user, so that the putter is not easily in line with the target due to deflection of the hitting angle of the putter, thereby causing deflection of the golf ball from the target.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a linear putter device of a golf club, wherein the golf club is moved in a linear manner, so that the golf club can hit the golf ball in a linear manner.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a linear putter device of a golf club, wherein the golf club produces an oscillation motion like a pendulum.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a linear putter device of a golf club, wherein the distance between the movable member and the upright rod can be adjusted arbitrarily so as to fit the user""s stature and height, so that the length of the golf club can fit the user""s stature and height
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a linear putter device of a golf club, comprising a lower connecting rod, an upper connecting rod, a bearing unit, a locking member, an upright rod, and a movable member, wherein:
the lower connecting rod has a lower end formed with an insertion section and an upper end formed with a pivot section, the pivot section of the lower connecting rod has an upper portion which has a first half formed with an arc-shaped insertion recess and a second half formed with a pivot seat, the pivot seat of the lower connecting rod has an inner wall formed with an annular insertion groove, the pivot section of the lower connecting rod has a lower portion formed with a receiving chamber for receiving two first locking balls and a first compression spring;
the upper connecting rod is pivotally mounted on the lower connecting rod and has an upper end formed with an insertion section and a lower end formed with a pivot section pivotally mounted on the pivot section of the lower connecting rod, the pivot section of the upper connecting rod has a lower portion which has a first half formed with an arc-shaped insertion recess for insertion of the pivot seat of the lower connecting rod and a second half formed with a pivot seat inserted into the insertion recess of the lower connecting rod, the pivot seat of the upper connecting rod has an inner wall formed with an annular insertion groove, the pivot section of the upper connecting rod has an upper portion formed with a receiving chamber for receiving two second locking balls and a second compression spring;
the bearing unit is mounted in the annular insertion groove of the lower connecting rod and the annular insertion groove of the upper connecting rod;
the locking member is detachably mounted on the lower connecting rod and the upper connecting rod, and has an inner wall having a lower end formed with an annular insertion groove for insertion of the two first locking balls and an upper end formed with an annular insertion groove for insertion of the two second locking balls;
the upright rod has a lower end extended through the locking member and secured on the upper connecting rod; and
the movable member is slidably mounted on the upright rod.